A Blue Hair day
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Iruka is used to being pranked, but is Kakashi?


**A/N: Here's a little fluffy one-shot jam packed with KakaxIru goodness. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto owns me…**

After many years of teaching, Iruka was completely accustomed to being pranked by his pre-Genin students. Each morning he checked inside his slippers for all manner of small, slimy creatures, he made sure that all of his unmarked essays and test papers were still under lock and key in his desk drawer and he made doubly sure that what he was eating for breakfast were really Cornflakes.

On this particular morning though, midway through breakfast, he heard a knock at his door. He shuffled over to open it and to his surprise he found a rather dirty looking Kakashi staring back at him.  
"Naruto…training…mudslide…" was all Kakashi could manage before he stumbled inside and flopped down on the couch. By now Iruka had become accustomed to Kakashi's little visits because he had lately gotten into the habit of dropping by, unannounced, for a chat. Iruka was not complaining though, he was more then happy to have one of the sexiest shinobi in the village at his house. 

"Would it be ok if I used your shower" Kakashi finally asked after getting his breath back.

"Yea, go ahead" Iruka said quickly. The thought of Kakashi showering in his house made him blush slightly. "There are spare towels hanging on the rack inside" he called after Kakashi as he was closing the bathroom door.

"Thanks" Kakashi shouted back.  
Iruka stood staring at the door for a little while, wishing that he knew some kind of Ninjutsu that would allow him to see through it, and then went back to eating his breakfast.

***  
Iruka was just about to pull the plug out of the basin he'd been washing his breakfast dishes in when he saw Kakashi hurtle out of the bathroom and run towards the mirror in the entrance hall. When he reached it he looked up and let out a low groan.

"What happened?" Iruka called to him

"My hair…it's BLUE!" Kakashi half moaned half shouted.

"What do you mean your hair is…oh…" Iruka said walking over to where Kakashi stood.

"You didn't happen use the shampoo that was standing next to the basin did you?" Iruka asked, already knowing the answer.

"As a matter of fact I did, is that what did this to me?"

"I, I'm afraid so, I meant to throw it out but I forgot. I nearly washed with it myself, but I always make a point to check these things now, after what happened the last time…"  
But he didn't get to finish because Kakashi had launched himself at Iruka.

"What do you mean you forgot to throw out a bottle of shampoo that turns hair blue!? Are you insane? Now I'm not going to be able to show my face in the village until this has grown out!"

"Kakashi-san"

"Just think of my reputation!"

"Kakashi-san"

"I'd never live it down if Gai saw me like this…"

"Kakashi"

"WHAT!?"

"I think it looks sexy".

Iruka blushed…had he just mixed up what he wished he could say with what he was going to say?  
The Jounin was staring at him now "What did you say Iruka-Sensei?"

"I…well what I meant to say was…you look good, I mean fine, I mean *sigh*…"

"Iruka-Sensei, you know you shouldn't say things if you don't mean them, if you don't think I look sexy you shouldn't have said so…" Kakashi was standing very close to him now

"I, I did mean it" Iruka said, not looking at him.

"Well then, I guess that changes things" Kakashi said, lifting Iruka's chin so that he could look into the brown eyes. He slowly pulled Iruka's face towards his own. Iruka closed his and was getting ready for what he hoped would be the best kiss of his life when he felt a sharp blow to the side of his face. He stumbled backwards and opened his eyes.

"What the hell Kakashi!?" Iruka stammered out

"Yea, well that's what you get for messing up my hair." Kakashi said as he walked toward Iruka's bedroom.

Iruka was to shocked to follow the Jounin but after a few minutes he emerged for the bedroom wearing one of Iruka's hoodies.

"I'll return this to you when it's safe for me to leave the house again, goodbye" Kakashi said abruptly and left.  
Iruka stood in the entrance hall for a few minutes rubbing the spot where Kakashi had hit him. He decided that after work he would swing by Kakashi's apartment to apologise and try and sort the whole mess out.

***

It was already dark when Iruka left the academy that night so it took him a little longer to find an open store. Eventually he found what he was looking for and as he walked to Kakashi's apartment he hoped that Kakashi would not hit him again when he offered him the box of dye.

Iruka knocked cautiously on Kakashi's door and waited. "Go away" came a voice from inside.

"Kakashi-san, its me, Iruka"

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologise and have something that might help…if you'd just let me in"

He heard Kakashi unbolting the door and the handle turned. "What do you have?" He asked

"Its hair dye, I'm pretty sure it's nearly the same as your natural colour"

"Well come in, lets see it then" Kakashi said, stepping backwards to make room for Iruka to pass.

Once inside Iruka handed Kakashi the dye. He looked at it and nodded. "It looks alright I suppose…lets get on with it then."

"Get on with what?" Iruka asked, a little confused

"You're going to dye my hair for me stupid"

"Oh, right, ok well lets do it then."

After what seemed like hours of brushing, washing, smearing, laughing, messing and rinsing, Kakashi's hair was finally back to normal. As both men sat on the floor admiring their handy work Kakashi turned to Iruka. "I'm sorry you know, about hitting you that is, I was just…embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? About what?"

"I, I didn't want you to see me like that…" Kakashi said, turning away. Iruka could see him blushing slightly under his mask.  
Iruka thought carefully about the statement for a moment. It was perfectly reasonable for somebody to be embarrassed about having blue hair but he was almost sure that Kakashi was embarrassed for another reason. 'Screw it' he thought and decided he was going to tell Kakashi how he felt, one way or another.

"Kakashi, you know, I meant what I said back in my apartment" He said, hesitantly.

"So did I Iruka-sensei, you'd better not be messing with me or I may have to punch you again."

"Of course not. There was no need to feel embarrassed on my account" Iruka said.

"I just didn't want you to think less of me." Kakashi said rather quietly

"Nothing could make me think less of you Kakashi"

"Well then, I guess that does change things" Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka's face towards his. Iruka closed his eyes again, but this time there was no pain, only pleasure.

**A/N: So I was reading this Fic again and it was full of mistakes so I tried to fix a few. I hope its better! Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
